


Sign In

by Wulver



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Gore, and yes..., fight me, fluff?, for now, i guess?, im just getting into the game, love her, nothing bad, poor joe, ruvick is mentioned, she's my spirit animal, the creepy nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulver/pseuds/Wulver
Summary: Joseph wakes up in his cell.





	1. Joseph

  When Joseph came to conscience, everything hurt. He had a massive headache, from the front to all away around. His body sore, every muscle is pulses as he moves to sit up. It feels as if his body is a hundred pounds heavier and a bag of bricks is resting on his stomach. The bed beneath him allows him no comfort either.

  As he goes to get up, the room spins dramatically. The only light source spiraling out of view as Joseph trys to regain his lost balance on the wall to his left. Sliding down the surface, as nausea and dizziness cloud his senses. Groaning loudly, holding his hand to his head in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain.

  He stumbles back to his feet and toward the metal door. Gripping the bars till his knuckles are white, and acting as if he would never hold another object again. He screams. His voice doesn't make a sound. Joseph glances behind him, observing the dark room. He doesn't like this one bit. Whipping his head forward again, a little too fast, he tried to scream again. There is a sound this time, but its not his voice. They're foot steps, light, stressed paced footsteps. 

  Joseph stumbles backwards a little bit. Fear consuming him. His hands instantly reaching for his holster. But nothing was there, no holster, no gun. He clenches his jaw in anticipation. Because be knows, he's trapped. Then a figure comes into view. Its a short skinny, nurse who standing in the way of the window. She doesn't give off a friendly demeanor.

  "You're awake?" She quips. Joseph doesn't respond. "Being the last awake isn't always fun. He likes the weaker ones." And she walks away.

  Joseph mildly confused by her statement watches as the cell door slowly opens. A loud, drawn out creaky sound follows. He beelines out of that room. Crashing right into the wall, losing his balance once more. Joseph grips his head again, but tighter this time. Everything fades in and out as he walks in the direction of the nurse.

  "Please sign in." She speaks again behind the counter. 

  "Why?" Joseph finally gritted out.

  "You're being hospitalized. Someone admitted you. Now please, sign in." She repeats.

  Joseph reluctantly grabs the pen. Writing his name as illiterate as possible, still holding his head. Then he notices it. The very distinguishable sloppy handwriting of his partner. He would know, he looks at it ten hours of the day. Joseph holds his breath, his fingers tracing over the name, acting like it was some ancient relic.

  Sebestian. Sebestian was here? Exactly where Joseph was standing, and he signed this paper.

  He looks quickly back up at the nurse. She only stares ahead.

  "Where is he." Joseph asked impatiently.

  "Where is who?" 

  "Him." Joseph point at the name. His finger tense and shaking.

  "Oh." She exaimes the name. Then looks Joseph straight in the eyes. "Him. He came through a little while back. Comes and goes. But he's busy right now."

  "Where. Is. He?" Joseph's headche was increasing. He was becoming stressed and irritated. He needed his partner 

  "Follow me. I will lead you in his general direction." She stood abruptly and lead Joseph to a side room.

  In the middle of it was a chair. Not just any chair, it looked like a chair used to electrocute prisoners on their death bed. The nurse motioned for him to sit.

  "I'm not sitting. I want to know where my partner is." Joseph was angry now. This time she did not speak. Only stood there expectantly.

  Joseph let out a noise that sounded like a growl. But he sat. She grabbed his hand from his head and rested it against the arm rest. Just as she did, metal cuffs binded Joseph into place. 

  "What the hell!" He barked.

  A metal helmet was placed roughly on his head. Joseph violently struggled. He felt needles prick him, and electron jolts surge through his head.

  "He asked the same about you. I told him the same thing I told you." The nurse spoke. "I haven't a clue to why you're both so important to eachother that it blinds your better judgement."

  As Joseph began to fade, a low, high-pitched ringing was all he could hear. It became louder and louder, and it hurt. It hurt him in a way he didn't understand. It made him angry and confused. He felt the need to obey. To listen. To kill.

  But, the next thing he knew he was awake and in Sebastian's arms. 


	2. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this slightly. But I didn't feel like going back again. Lol also sorry for how short it is

  Sebastian is sent stumbling through the mirror portal. Gasping heavily as he's sent to his hands and knees. Exhaustion and terror still running rampant amongst his insides. And for second he thought he might start crying, and never stop until he has passed out. The blood from everything in this place was everywhere on Sebastian, anywhere you can possibly imagine there was blood. 

  All of a sudden Sebastian felt sick. He started to dry heave like he needed to throw up even though he hadn't eaten in what felt like weeks, and his stomach started to do flips that made him dizzy and flinch. Everything started to crash down on him and his heart started to palpitating. It was like he couldn't get a grip on anything, and he just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up until he was gone from this hell hole or in general. He didn't have his flask on hand which made him curl in on himself more. It usually prevented these things from happening. And before he knew it, he was hicupping for air and shaking all at once in the middle of the stupid hallway. Trying his hardest to not make ssny noise. 

  Seb put his head in his arms and just layed there for what felt like forever. When he did lift his head he just screamed. It relieved more of the tension that was building up. But he still felt like giving up.

  "Are you finished?" Came a stiff voice from above him. He looked up immediatly. It was the nurse, he forgot she was here. "You are making quite a ruckus."

  Sebestian didn't respond back to her. Still shaking from the aftermath of his mental freak out.

  "Well if you wanna be that way," She looked at him indignantly. "I'm afriad I will not assist you. And I'm sure you'll want to here what I have to stay."

  She turned swiftly on her heal walking steadily down the hallway. But something she said was intrigued him. And he couldn't stop himself when he called out to her.

  "Assist?" It barley more than a whisper, but she heard. She stopped abruptly but did not turn around.

  "So now you want to speak. Humans never change." The nurse looked over her shoulder but continued walking until she was back behind her desk.

  Isn't she also human? At least that is what Sebastian assumed. But he should know better by know better by now that nothing in this place is 'human.' And maybe he isn't even human either. He shook his head and proceeded to get up, falling sideways. He was still a little disoriented, and his balance seemed to be getting effected. But that didn't stop him. Sebestian got up slower this time, taking sluggish steps toward the nurse's desk. 

  She watched him expectantly like he was supposed to start doing back flips for her. Seb eyed back with dryness and weariness. But only for a couple minutes. Sebestian gets uncomfortable with prolonged eye or physical contact. 

  "What?" He finally asks. She doesn't make any move to speak. "You said you were going to help."

  "Assist." The nurse finishes right after him.

  "It's the same damn thing." He barks. God, he needed to break something. 

  "Is it? I feel it's different" She sounded like an idiot to him.

  "How so?"

  "Well if I were to "help" you I wouldn't being doing my job. I would be giving you the answers and I know you can figure them out for yourself." She pauses but looks directly at him. "If I assist you, I am pointing you towards the direction you need to go. So far you are a blind sighted man you could use some assistance. Both of you are."

  That was the most Sebestian has ever heard her say. But wait, both? Both of us are?

  "There was a second person to come through here?" 

  She simply stares at him. This nurse is the most infuriating person- thing, Sebestion has ever meet. Does she find enjoyment is watching people struggle. He couldn't tell she looked so bored and indifferent all the time. But he's guessing that there was someone else who has came though. And his first thought is Joseph. There's only a slight chance, and that small chance gives Seb a little hope. Which he really needs right now. 

  Then he remebers that he had to sign his name when he first came in here. Before he can even look up and ask the nurse pulls out the sheets and puts it down in front of his face. Like she read his mind or something, And if Sebestians' right then he should see a name, two names written there. 

  When he sees Joseph's name, he let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. But it's written so messily, that maybe it was someone else who was being a dick. But Seb decides to believe that it was his Joseph that wrote that. He needs some sense of familiarity, even if it's false. He almost feels like smling.

  "Yes, the man with the glasses." She speaks suddenly, So he really did come through this place. "He was asking for you. I thought he might've seen you but I'm afriad something else found him first."

  "What do you mean?" He asks tensely. 

  "I'm sorry I cannot answer that. I am only here to assist not help." She doesn't sound very remorseful.

  And just like that the same feeling from before came crashing over him like a wave. Sebestian was biting his lip painfully, and everything seemed to blank out. He braced himself against the counter.

  "He isn't dead, if that's what you're crying about."

  "Then where is he?"

  "He's further along."

  "What are you even talking about. I don't have time for ridles." Now he was more enraged than upset. This wasn't a time to be playing: Guess Where the Hell Joseph Disappeared to.

  "The mirror, he's back in there." She quipped. 

  He didn't have anymore to say to her. So he walked away back towards the end of the hallway to go back into that nighmare. Shakily reaching a hand out to touch the cracking glass, he closed his eyes. Sebestian really didn't appreciate his self loathing, and bad coping mechanisms enough. They were way less life threatening than this place. 

  It took him almost a half hour to find Joesph. He was asleep in a bathtub. Looking almost like a doll. For a second he thought Joseph was dead and had the worse heart attack, but when his eyes opened everything seemed okay. At least for the time being.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally decided to write a second part. It doesn't follow the game at all. (If you couldn't tell already.) It's more of an interpretation, I guess? So like don't hate on me for that. Also my writing style has changed a little bit, I don't know if you can tell or if I'm just being weird. Anyways, I hoped you liked this weird little chapter that I've written at 2 in the morning. And this is probably the last chapter for this story so don't get your hopes up at all.
> 
>  
> 
> :D


End file.
